The standard techniques for reading ferroelectric (FE) media may require sophisticated cantilever designs and CMOS circuits. In addition, the standard piezoresponse force microscopy (PFM) technique may CMOS be relatively slow. PFM may determine the state or orientation of a polarization domain of FE media based upon mechanical means. The technique may measure the movement in a tip produced by applying a voltage through the FE media. In general, FE material is also piezoelectric material. The application of pressure to piezoelectric material may generate a current through the material. Conversely, in the inverse piezoelectric effect, the application of a voltage to the piezoelectric material may cause it to expand or contract. Thus, present methods of determining the state of a polarization domain may apply a current through the polarization domain. The FE material may then expand or contract. By carefully measuring the movement of a tip, the movement may be determined and thus the state of the polarization domain. In many cases, the movement may be measured by detecting the reflection of laser beams on the cantilever. The technique may be relatively slow, because there are limits to the speed at which the tip can vibrate. In addition, a newly proposed charge detection technique may require large contact force and may therefore increase tip wear.